The REAL Evans Family
by siruisgrl76
Summary: Hello, my name is Jamie Fowl, and in this documentray, i will tell you about the "Evans" the good, the bad, and the worse. This is a story, you do not want to miss.


A/N: Quick note, this popped into my head.... I LOVE Lily, so I'm not slashing her, I'm just trying to tell a good story, or documentary, of her Family History. Good day!

Disclamer: I own nothing, except Jamie. The rest do not belong to me, but to the geniuses who made them up.

The Evans Secret

My name is Jamie Fowl, and I am the author of this documentary.

The Evans, as you all know them, are not, and were not just muggles. Actually, they weren't muggles at all. They had magic, not even Voldemort could obtain. Magic like non-other. This magic was used for bad and evil. And in this documentary, I shall tell you all about them.

The Evans lived in a Manor just outside of Bristol. They had many names they went by; Fowl, Baggins, Riddle, Spiro, and Hitler; were their most common names. Yes, the "Evans" name was only associated with good, the rest, were ways to make their fortunes grow. And grow they did. By the 18th century, they had enough funds to last 10 generations. But, why stop there? Why not make it 100's of generations. Riches, world power, domination, all of which they strived for; and many they almost had.

In the 18th century, Baggins had been the name they used. That name, like the rest of them, struck fear into all of our hearts. They ruled the English world, plundering and pirating for the fun, and the gold. Many a times they struck it rich. Many of times they were prosecuted, and hanged. But, no one, could ever associate the good, kindhearted "Evans" with those mean, ruthless Baggins. No, no one could figure it out, no one at all.

In the early 19th century, Hitler became the prominent name. He was so feared and hated; many of countries went to war with him. He, like the rest of the "Evans" tried for world domination, but failed. Rudolph was the closest one to achieving this goal. But, soon, his great armies were being pick of by Russia, the U.S., and France. Instead of naming defeat, he committed suicide. No one, could ever associate the "Evans" with this bunch of rift-raft. No one.

By the 1950's Spiro had controlled the Evans name. Mr. Spiro had quite a lot of money. In the billions actually. He was on the verge of gaining billions more, but was out smarted by his own cousin in the late 1990s. Artemis Fowl, but we shall get into him later. Spiro is now in jail for destruction of property and 1st degree murder.

By 1980's Riddle was the new name. Tom Riddle, or Voldemort. He had, like Hitler, almost taken over the world. He had gain power beyond belief. He could had have more power, had he ever asked his real identity. Though, I doubt he would have received it because, why waste such a good name as "Evans"? Why associate such a rich, and proper name as "Evans" With such a dirty name as Voldemort? No reason at all. None what so-ever. Anyway, Voldemort meet his down fall when he tried to kill his nephew. Harry Potter. He had already killed his sister, but he could not kill his nephew. People say it's because of the "love" she put on him. But, it's really the Evans magic. Voldemort never used his, mostly because he never knew he had it, but Lily, Lily always used it. The Evans magic combined with the small amount of magic from the Potters, left quit a strong shield on young Harry. Leaving Voldemort to his death. Now, most people also say that Voldemort went after Harry because of some prophecy. But that wasn't the reason. It was an elaborate scheme set up by Lily's mother to make sure no one ever associated such a name as "Evans" with such an ugly name as Riddle. Because you see, people were starting to guess. People were starting to talk. Something had to be done!

"Get out of the way stupid girl!" Was Voldemort trying to save his sister, who, unfortuanaly did not know of the plan. She thought, Voldemort was really going to kill Harry. But he wasn't, he was just going to beat them up a bit. A few bruises, that sort of thing. But then, Potter had to screw it all up! He had to act all heroie! Be the hero of every story was his motto. People never knew how Lily and James could get together. Lily having Salazar's blood in her, while James having Godric's blood in him. A very unlikely match, but a very powerful one.

In 1990's not only Harry Potter, but also Artemis Fowl entered the world. They, both rich and powerful, used their power for different reasons. Fowl, to gain money and uphold the Evans legacy. But Harry, that blasted Potter used his power for good. Maybe, it wasn't so bad after all. No one would ever expect it. Yes, very good indeed. Who would associate that power, tragic but heroic (I swear it's the Potter in him) boy, to be related to some of the most feared people in the world? No one. No one would ever guess.

And this is how, no one, has ever been able to associate such a loveable Evans, with a horrible Hitler, fowl, Spiro, you name it. Us Evans have been able to not only take care of ourselves, but our legacy, and money as well.

I am Jamie Fowl. And I am an Evans.


End file.
